Blood Brothers
by doll.kelsey
Summary: Hinata has been kicked out after her father did something devastating to her, she then went to alcohol and drugs to cope with the pain life has dealt her, Gaara finds her at the brink of shattering. Sakura has been abused for so long its become part of her, everyone is in so much pain they're all crashing down in different ways. full of smut, swears, drugs, M rated. GaaraXHinata
1. Chapter 1

Hinata woke up face down in a big, fluffy pillow. She hugged it close and groaned at the banging inside her skull. She looked up from her pillow sighing. _Where am I waking up this morning. _Things started to come into focus to what she recognised as Kiba's bedroom. Ino walked in. "Good Morning lazy bitch" her voice shrilled. Hinata let out another loud sigh. "It's 11:30 am. You just missed waking up in the afternoon" she informed her before walking back into the living room area of Kiba's apartment. Hinata fell into the soft pillow again, hearing other voices in the room over. She hated sleeping at Kibas, he was too polite to sleep in his bed with her and she didn't like intruding. Then he absolutely would not let her crash on the couch. She'll have to find somewhere else to stay tonight. She sat up, legs off the bed, and slowly descended out of the comfy bed to see who else was here.

She walked into the next room holding her head with one hand trying to milk her hangover.

"Oi, sleeping beauty is awake" Kiba teased. Hinata glared at him, walking to the attached kitchen, pouring herself a glass of cold water. She looked at the room. Temari was laying on the floor belly down, she was staring up at Shikamaru who was smoking a cigarette by the window. Naruto and Kiba were lazing on his big tan coloured couch. In some sort of argument but she didn't feel like paying attention to what about. "What happened last night." Hinata said groggily, sipping some more water. She began going through the cabinets for pills, oh god she needed some kind of pain relief pill. Kiba laughed, "You won't find anything love, nothing can cure what you've got but caffeine, start up some coffee yeah?" Hinata fell on the floor slowly with the sink cabinets behind her. Kiba got up and started with his coffee machine. "Really, what happened?" Hinata whined. Ino shot up "You got plastered. I mean shit faced, god damn Hinata." she laughed shrilly "but when aren't you drunk? Or hungover, that too." Hinata sent her daggers. Since her father kicked her out, shes has been drinking most nights. She doesn't really think about it. "And really Hina-chan" Ino continued "You look like shit." Hinata snarled at her, got up too fast, whimpered at the pain in her head, then snarled again, and went into the bathroom. They heard the click of the lock on the door. Hinata looked in the bathroom mirror and sighed. Her hair was matted, black eyeliner and mascara left streams down her cheeks, she was wearing an oversized white t-shirt stained with all sorts of liquids, no pants, just stripped purple panties, but the shirt went down to her knees. _Wonder whos shirt this is._ She then decided she'd rather not know. Hinata had been staying with random men for a while now, she just needs a place to sleep at night and they need someone to make them feel good. She would leave them, some without even knowing their names, and find her way to more alcohol, more drugs, anything. She eased into the hot water, trying to put away the sad thoughts.

"God damn, where is that shy little stutterer I used to date" Naruto yelped. Kiba glared at him "Shut the fuck up" Temari sighed loudly queuing them to stop. Hinata broke up with Naruto right before she was kicked out. He often asked her what was wrong, and when she got annoyed with it, her answer was to break up with him. That night was the drunkest most of them had seen Hinata. Kiba brought her home, and held her while she sobbed into her pillows. As she screamed for him not to ask her why. Please don't ask why. It hurt him a lot to see his closest friend, the girl he considered his younger sister, in so much pain. Since then Hinata was drunk almost every night, and nobody talked about where she must go when she's not with them.

There was a loud banging on the door. Naruto bounced from the couch to open in. Kiba growled "Can't I answer the door in my own house?!" Naruto smiled sheepishly and Sakura waltzed in, flopping right down next to Kiba. He smirked at her. "You've got some love for me?" she pulled her backpack from under her. Pulling out her weeds. She put a joint in his mouth and lit it with her always present lighter around her neck. She brought her mouth close to his and breathed in what he breathed out. Hinata came out of the bathroom then, wrapped in a towel, her long bluish hair dripping. She walked past them all into Kiba's bedroom, where her bag was. Temari laughed "God I just _love _Hinata!" She then rolled over to Sakura "But I really want some of your love" Sakura smiled giving her the backpack to roll herself a joint. Sakura took a long drag of her current one. Shikamaru sat on the floor pulling Temari into his lap, she smiled, he lit her up with his lighter. She took a drag and breathed it out onto him. Hinata walked out dressed in a purple dress with her big sweater over it. She sat on the floor resting her legs on Kiba's legs. Sakura leaned down and kissed her cheek, putting a blunt in her lips, already rolled for her. Hinata loved Sakura, she was so sweet, loving, until you pissed her off. There was another knock on the door. Kiba got up and opened in, Hinata groaned that her head rest left, and got onto the couch in his spot, resting her head on Sakura's lap, blowing smoke up at her. Sakura smiled and breathed it in. Kankuro came through the door. "Hey Temari" he called to his sister, "Oi, Gaara is got to town today, just saw him" Temari smiled. "Gaara.." she breathed smoke out, "I'm so happy.." Sakura scooched over leaving Kamkuro a spot on her other side. She breathed her smoke into his mouth before kissing his mouth. Hinata smiled knowing that she would spend the night with him.

Sakura had come to his house the day he tried to kill himself. She was the one who ran to him screaming, calling 9-1-1, holding rags to his bleeding wrists begging him to hold on. She rode with him in the ambulance. She loved him so much, everyone knew it. They couldn't date, that was the tragic thing about those two. Sasuke wouldn't let her think of leaving him. He was possessive, abusive, and Sakura was terrified of him. She would come to them black and blue, bleeding, crying, with only his name on her lips. She once confided to Hinata that he told her he would kill her if he caught her with someone else. She was more afraid he would kill that someone else. The way she was looking an Kankuro at this moment, broke Hinata's heart.

An hour or more or less went by. Time wasn't a big thing in Hinata's mind. She decided she had to go. She picked up her duffle bag filled with her only possessions. Bid them all goodbye, of to find some man to spend the night with, steal as much money as she could while he slept, leave before they woke up, and spend their money on her bad habits. She walked down the inky road, looking up at the stars, the waning moon. She saw another figure was walking down the same way, opposite of her. They'll meet in the middle soon. Once he was almost directly in front of her she recognized him through the darkness as Gaara. She smiled. "Gaara-kun, haven't seen you in a while." he smirked. "Last time I saw you, you stuttered." she smiled at him "Its nice to see you" then continued walking, once he thought it wasn't obvious he turned around and watched her figure leave. She noticed.

She went to a regular's house. A man she often visited, he had a family, wife, everything he wanted, but what could he do? He liked Hinata's big tits. She laughed to herself, and he gave her lots of spending money that rich scum. She honestly didn't think much of people like him who have everything they could want, and still take more. She didn't feel like sleeping on a park bench though. She sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. She set herself up for this, she gets money from spending nights with men, whether she has to steal or they give it to her she gets it, but if she were to get her own house with said money, she wouldn't have what kept up her income. It seemed like such a drag to save money and not spend it on alcohol and weed anyway. She walked into the mans little away house. Earning her bed and keep for that night. She understood why Kankuro tried to kill himself, even back at that time she understood, but now she really understood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata slowly made he way out of bed. He was still asleep _Oh what was his name again?_ She walked over and opened the jar on the dresser. Pulling out bills she smiled, _maybe I should remember his name._ She knew this guy gave her money to make sure she'd come back, and he gave her lots of it. Must be rich. She stuffed one of his shirts into her duffel bag, she liked the soft fabric, and then she was gone.

Hinata took a deep breathe of morning air. She felt melancholy today, actually there probably wasn't one day since _it_ happened that she hasn't felt down. "Why do I keep on going, what is the fucking POINT" she screamed down the dusky road. Surprised by her own outburst she jumped and held her hands to her mouth. Checking all around her perimeter making sure no one heard that. Hinata felt like crying "FUCK!" she screamed again, kicking a big rock sending it flying down the inky road. She needed a drink, she needed some release. It hurt so bad, her whole insides felt as though they were being ripped out. She was on the ground with her head in her knees when he decided he'd show his presence.

Hinata gasped when she saw the man come out from behind a huge tree. She gave a pathetic snarl and threw a rock at him. Gaara thought she looked some what like a wounded animal. He remembered the blushing stuttering girl he had seen walk around with that idiot blonde last time he was here. She seemed honestly happy on his arm. He looked at the miserable being in front of him, he wanted so bad to hold her, comfort her. He knew that would probably make her angry, _oh what the fuck do I do! _She looked up at him "Hey Gaara can I ask you something... maybe a little personal" he nodded, she looked at him with those big pale blood shot eyes. "When Kankuro... Tried to kill himself, what did it... feel like..." She looked so scared he would react badly to the question, but the answer was important, he could see it in his eyes. "It was helpless to help my brother. It was so painful, watching someone wither away, and I.. I couldn't get rid of what was hurting him. There was nothing my strength could do to save him. I left. I just left town, once I knew he was going to live I left. He probably needed me, I was gone." Hinata looked at him, tears still falling. "Thank you.." she said softly.

"Can I ask you something" she just nodded. Bracing herself, expecting to have to lie to hid the truth of her situation. She didn't want to lie to him though, he was so honest, but she couldn't tell him. "Who's home are you coming from" she breathed out slowly, not expecting that question. She figured it didn't matter if he knew. She was scared of what he would think of the answer, but it doesn't really matter does it? "I don't even remember his name. I just wanted somewhere to sleep, some money, I don't know. He pays me." Gaara looked at her, understanding what she's paid for, understanding how hard things must be for her. She looked up at him with a big fake smile "There's always someone who'll let me spend the night when I need a bed" she let out a hysterical laugh "I'm just so PRETTY they say, oh so much prettier than their wives, and my body is _sooo _nice" Gaara couldn't take it, he got on his knees and held her. It was such a jolt, human contact after such a long time. He held her tighter. She sobbed and screamed into his shirt. Somewhere deep in her mind there was a little bird begging her to stop, telling her not to let this boy near her, don't let him hug you, but she was so numb, she just sobbed harder. Gaara put his fingers through her hair, holding her as though she was some precious thing. _You're not _said the little voice in her head.

Gaara led her by the hand, she didn't know where they were going. She was still sniffling, and didn't really care. She knew she didn't want to fuck him, it'd ruin the security she just felt in his presence. But if he wanted to, she would have to anyways. She didn't really have a choice in her mind, and when he brought her to his apartment she figured by then the whole nice guy thing was just an act to get her here. Well it was a good act, he did good, mine as well give him what he needs for pretending to care.

The walked into his little apartment, it was one room with a little bathroom. She liked the deep red sheets he had, that matched the curtains. "Go to sleep, you look exhausted. Stay here as long as you need, but don't leave to go sleep somewhere else unless you really want to." She looked at him wide eyes, _why _nobody is this nice without a reason. She turned around and glared at him "Why?" she snarled. He just looked sad and shrugged. He left her then, leaving his apartment, no words to where he was going. He just left. Hinata curled into the big bed, hugging pillows moving under blankets. It was heaven in this bed. She fell asleep so fast, she didn't even know how exhausted she was.

**AN: just a tiny chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata awoke in an empty room, still curled up in red sheets and dark blankets. She yawned and stretched. Kami! It felt so _good_ to have a good nights sleep, or days sleep. She turned to the little alarm clock next to the bed. It was 5 in the afternoon, so yes, she had slept in entire day. In Gaara's room? Why though, why did Gaara bring her here. He doesn't seem like the type who would be interested in someone like her. Someone so fucked up there is no way back. She layed back down, remembering the way he held her. She had never had someone hold her and felt that good. _Why? _Ugh, too many questions and no answers "I need a drink" she announced to no one at all. She then got up and sorted through her duffle bag for a dress and her recently earned money. _Better not leave my bag here I don't have any keys_ she thought, and after getting dressed in her soft pink dress that showed her curves just right, she grabbed her things and left for the nearest bar. She didn't want anymore thinking or asking questions, she desired that comfortable numbness she loved so much.

Gaara knew she wouldn't be there when he went home, thats why he wasn't going home. He would go to where he knew Hinata would be. He had spent a portion of his day asking Naruto about her, questioning about her recent behavior, and also just simple things like what does she like. He learned about Hinata's little problem, and he knew where she would be heading after she left his apartment.

Gaara had never really loved a woman, or anyone really. He loved his siblings, and Naruto, but not in the way of romance or anything of the sort. He never held a girl and felt what he had today, when he held broken little Hinata. She felt so _right_, but she is so sad. He wants to put her back together, like Temari used to glue back together her porcelain dolls when she would smash them. He remembered sadly how the cracks still showed on those dolls, how some pieces were always missing forever.

He walked into the nearest bar from his flat, and he saw her, already with sake in her hands, smiling big at the man behind the bar taking big gulps from her cup. Gaara sat down next to her. She smiled at him and slurred

"Gaaaara! oh hey, watchu doin' here?" she had somehow managed to pull Gaara into her, holding him in some kind of hug. She giggled.

"Ohh! I'll get you a drink Gaara! For letting me sleep in that big warm bed" she hiccuped twice "its my money well earned" she giggled and started to call the bartender.

Gaara stopped her, pulling her into a suddenly serious gaze. She hiccuped and then shivered.

"I'm taking you home" she hopped off the barstool, but he caught her hand.

"I'm taking you with me." She glared at him. Then put a finger to her mouth thinking of her options. _Its not the worst I could do._ So she agreed and followed him.

Once they arrived at his apartment, and she was in, she laid down on his bed.

"Are you going to fuck me Gaara?" she asked. He looked at her, drunk and still expecting someone to use her.

"No Hinata," he walked over and looked her deeply in the eyes

"you can stay here as long as you want, you don't have to do what you've been doing to survive" she looked so surprised at him.

"O-okay Gaara…" she whispered, falling into her bed.

"Gaara, sleep next to me?" she looked at him with big pale eyes, begging for it. He nodded, she smiled.

Hinata went to go shower, while Gaara sat contemplating what he just got himself into. He had a very cute girl living with him now, sleeping in the same bed as him. Then also he had a porcelain doll, thrown on the floor with little important pieces missing.

Hinata got out of the shower, hair still dripping in a mens tee shirt and her underwear. She was vaguely trying to dry her hair with a towel but she didn't seem to really care. She threw the towel in the laundry bin and then flopped onto the bed. She was still rather drunk he could tell.

"Gaara, why are you taking me in?" she looked at him through lazy eyes, smiling while laying down next to where he was sitting at the end of his bed. He smiled

"Information has to be given for information, its equivalent exchange." he paused, thinking about it "Why did you start drinking the way you do?" Hinata snorted. What a strange guy.

"Because it makes me feel numb, it made me forget for a little while." He looked at her eyes which had suddenly become sorrowful.

"I brought you in because I could see the look in your eyes, if somebody hadn't come in, you would have went down the same road as Kankuro, but you don't have Sakura to save you when you hurt yourself." Hinata's eyes went downcast.

"Yes… yes that is true" she curled up deeper into the blankets.

Gaara held the big question on his tongue, he looked at her, she sighed

"Just ask me, I know what it is, I'm not going to lie to you, but don't expect me to talk about it again" she felt tears prick her eyes. _Why am I so willing to tell this guy my biggest secret._ She sighed again.

"What are you trying to forget?"

"I had been dating Naruto for a while, and I really liked him. At the time I thought I was in love with him. I was head over heels for that boy. You probably remember how shy I was, but Naruto gave me confidence, he was always right behind me on everything." She was looking up at the ceiling laying on her back, seeming to be caught up in the memory. "I was very shy about sexual things back then, but I honestly thought that I love him. And at the time I did love him, and I wanted to be one with him. So although it was awkward, Naruto was the first person I made love with. After our first time we did it often enough and…" she got a bit choked up, "..and, and, well, you can probably guess, I ended up pregnant do to carelessness. I was an idiot, I should have had him use more protection or something, I just, I was so caught up…. Well anyways, I had to tell my father about my child. I knew he did not approve of me dating Naruto, but I did not think he would be harsh to his own kin, his own future grandchild. I _should _have known you know, he had always been so cruel to me, I should have know." she was choking down sobs now, tiny tears managed to drip down her cheeks but it was obvious she was trying to keep them all inside of herself. "My father he.." her face became stone cold then, her voice suddenly cutting and harsh "he used his kekkei genkai, our families gentle fist. He used it to hit my baby so that it was destroyed. I miscarried immediately. Instead of bringing me to the hospital, my father kept me with the Hyuuga's where he…" she took another long breath, "he had some medical members perform a procedure on me, that made it so I was steryl. I can never have children again.." and strange little noise of pain broke through her stone cold demeanor. Gaara moved fast to hold her, to console her. _Oh god how could anyone be so cruel to this girl!_

"and then, he kicked me out. My sister Hanabi is to be the heir to our clan, he made sure I would never have offspring that could contend with Hanabi's. He made sure I was cut completely from the clan. If he saw me again, I have no doubt he would try to rip my eyeballs out to get rid of another little bit of me that still shows I have Hyuuga blood" thats when Hinata broke down, her story over, the hardship that she has went through let out, finally. She cried into Gaara for the second time that day. He whispered sweet words into her hair. She held him tighter, when she looked into his eyes and saw the reflection of her pain, Hinata did one of the bravest things she's done in a while, and kissed him full on the mouth. Gaara tasted her hot tears on his lips, her mouth was so soft, and all the tears were so salty. Hinata pulled him down into the bed, continuing kissing him, she broke it and curled up closer to his chest. Suddenly she got the desire to feel his skin, she pulled off his shirt and touched his muscular chest. Feeling his body heat, wanting so bad to feel it against her own cold skin. "Gaara.." she whispered. He nodded, she pulled her shirt off, hugging him close, feeling their skin against each other made shivers up her spin. She kissed his cheek, and his neck. He kissed her hair, her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her neck down to her collarbone, he tried to kill every part of her. He wanted to kiss away the pain like a mother does to a child with a boo-boo. He knew this was too big a wound to heal with just kisses, but he was going to try.

Hinata did something that even surprised herself, she blushed when she was undressed in front of Gaara, she even tried to put a hand over her most private place. He removed it and kissed her there. Moving his kisses all the way to her core. Blush squealed when he licked inside of her. He smiled, who knew she would have such a reaction. Kissed her again before putting his cock at her entrance, slowly moving in the tip. She mewled and pleaded at how slow he was going, he moved it in so slowly. Once he was all the way inside of her he immediately started thrusting hard and fast. She gasped and moaned. "You fill me so perfectly Gaara" she cried, he smirked, and Hinata curled her legs around his torso as he fucked her into the mattress. He pumped her in and out so hard she was scratching up his back. Once he found her special spot and hit it over and over having his cute little Hinata in tears of ecstasy, he came hard while she orgasmed, her pussy squeezing his dick while she came. They both were panting and the fell onto his bed encoiled into one another. "I'm sorry Gaara" Hinata panted out "You said you didn't want to have sex with me.." He laughed and nuzzled her neck. "I will never make you do anything you don't want to, I will never deny you something you want." His words were always so curt and to the point. This point was something so important. Gaara was there for her. Gaara will help her and its not going to hurt with Gaara. Gaara wouldn't use her, Gaara cares for her. Right? Right?! _Oh kami Hinata stop second guessing yourself while you lay in his arms, just look at his eyes, look at the way he looks at you. You are important to him._

Meanwhile, Sakura had shown up at Shikamaru's. Temari was helping her ice a black eye. Her lip was bleeding, mixing with blood she coughed up from her mouth. Large bruises covered her sides, big purple hand prints held her hipbones. Shikamaru lazed in the living room while Temari helped Sakura on the bed in the bedroom. Icing the big long bruises, she knew what had happened. Even Shika knew what happened and he didn't see the worst of the bruises. Sakura had said No to Sasuke. So he took what he asked for anyways. Her big green eyes looked so defeated. "I want to go to Kankuro, but if I get caught.." tears welled in her eyes. Temari hugged her pink haired friend. _Poor girl \_

That night, Temari slept in a big bed with Sakura, protecting her abused friend. Shikamaru slept on the couch with no complaint, and Hinata slept in Gaara's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata woke up curled up his arms. She kissed his cheek, he kept on sleeping. She smiled looking at the way his hair was mussed up, his eyelashes long and dark and almost unnoticeable with his dark rims on those eyes. She had the sudden urge to kiss his eyelids. Not taking any luxuries away from herself in her current situation, she did. He kept on sleeping, she smiled at him. He was so beautiful. She remembered all of last night occurrences, even though some parts were hazy from liquor, she knew what had happened. She knows he knows, and it scared her, it set not only to most horrifying feeling inside her, but also the most peaceful feeling she had felt since her father had taken everything important away from her. She got out of bed, walked over to the coffee machine and started it up. Her head didn't hurt, its been a while waking without that common pain on some level. She listened to the soft sounds of mourning doves out the window. She heard the familiar gurgles of the coffee maker. None of this made her want to hold her ears. She looked at Gaara, still sleeping. He was smiling. She cannot remember a morning she had awoken with such a completeness, she felt so peaceful, so good.

Sakura awoke with a groan, her body ached, everywhere. She got up and let her legs fall off the edge of the bed. Temari was still sleeping. She's seen Temari sleep through so many loud antics of all their friends. She had no doubt the girl could sleep through a earthquake. It hurt so much to get up, but she had to. She had to make herself, to pretend everything was alright. _Not going to cry, I am not going to cry!_ Sasuke had come to her. He told her what he needed, she said no, trying a million different excuses. It didn't matter, he was angry. She watched his beautiful face mask in an anger that no one she had ever met could even come close to. He grabbed her, hurt her, forced himself in her, took her over and over. She didn't cry, Sakura is long past crying at what Sasuke does to her. It hurts and it took years for Sakura to get over that pain. She remembered being close with Sasuke as children. She also remembered watching him go away to a home when his entire family was killed in front of him. They brought him to an asylum. Once on a very weak moment Sasuke admitted to her that they gave him multiple electroshock treatments. He had stayed there, for years before Sakura and Naruto had finally gotten their friend back. He was weak, and Sakura held him. She didn't know about the vast changes in her childhood crush. He wasn't heartless she knew that. He was very very broken, and he often would cry in her arms, she was all he had. He couldn't control himself. His mind had been destroyed. She spent so much time crying, then her tears just stopped. She was numb. Sasuke made her numb. She didn't cry when he hurt her, or when he held her, she didn't cry when he cried about his parents at 3am, or when she was completely alone. The last time she cried, she remembered, was when she found Kankuro bleeding on the bathroom floor. She got a cigarette out, breathed in and out the smoke. She was smoking when she walked out of the room, Shikamaru was awake. Just laying there eyes open looking at the ceiling on the couch.

"Hey" she said. He looked at her, then back to the ceiling.

"Sakura.. you can't keep letting him do this"

"What am I supposed to do? Call the police, I will never get him locked up somewhere again. Talking to him won't help, nothing can help me. I'm sorry to come here, this is nobodies problem but mine." Shikamaru looked at her, she knew his bored gaze was hiding a kind of worry behind it.

"At this rate he's going to kill you" She just shrugged.

"I don't want to die Shikamaru don't look at me like that. You know why I can't die." she let out a sigh "You also know I will never be free of Sasuke Uchiha." She took another drag off her cigarette.

Gaara moaned a bit waking up, stretching. Not feeling Hinata next to him he opened his eyes wide suddenly frightened, searching the bed for her. She giggled from across the room. Sipping coffee out of a big mug. He smiled meekly. _She didn't leave, she stayed, she wants to stay with me. _He go up, pulling on his boxers to hide his nudity. He sat next to her on the shag carpeted floor. She passed him his own mug. He blew the steam, trying to cool it. Hinata looked him dead in the eyes a kind of fear showing in the paleness of those big lilac eyes.

"If you keep me here, I'm going to fall in love with you. Don't pity me, I'm barren, I can never give you a family and a fulfilling life. Don't keep me around until you realize it, please Gaara I feel myself falling and I can't take shattering again"

He looked at her big pleading eyes, he loved her, he knew he loved her. One day and he fell in love, he never believed it happened in real life. He never thought if it did, it would happen to him.

He got up and began rattling around for something. She looked at him, fear still seeping through her gaze. He found what he had been frantic for, his tiny switch blade. He looked her in the eyes while he cut open his hand

"GAA-"

"shhhh" he got down on his knees and took her hand, looking in her eyes, asking her. She nodded, and her cut open her hand. He held her hand to his, letting their blood flow into one another.

"Now we're blood brothers. You will always be part of me, I will always be part of you. I'll love every part about you, and it will be apart of me." Tears trickled down her cheeks. He picked her up, and carried her to his bed. There hands never parted. He fucked her gently, their blood dripping onto the sheets. She said his name of and over. They fell asleep again, in the morning. They both had barely sipped their coffee. Not enough caffeine for so much morning activity. Their blood seeped into the mattress, the cuts both scabbed up still pressed together.

Sakura hobbled down the street, dead set on leaving before Temari woke up. She was heading to Kankuro's. Sasuke barely knew his name, he had no idea where he lived. This was good for Sakura, she was absolutely horrified of Sasuke finding him. He could hurt her all he needed, but she could not take any pain caused on Kankuro. Sakura knew she did not love Sasuke. She didn't hate him, but more so felt absolutely nothing about him. If someone had told Sakura at a young age that is how it would turn out she would never have believed them. Life takes such horrible turns. She wanted Kankuro, his soft kisses. His unconditional love. She knew she loved him, she also knew she could not tell him she did. She could never be his. They didn't live in some faery tale world where love overcomes all obstacles. They lived in a cruel world that would break anyone, even someone so pure like her friend Hinata. She thought of Hinata, last time she saw her, the sad little thing laying in her lap. _Yes, this world was cruel to us all, not just me. I am not singular in my pain. _She got to Kankuro's house, her ribs ached. She knew at least one was broken again. Going to the doctors again would call for explanations, ones she didn't have. She'd have to endure and ignore. Its not so bad, thats what she has been doing in one way or another for half her life.

Naruto woke up, looked at the chic in his bed. She was pretty, he liked the buns in her hair. Hadn't she been dating Neji a while ago? How'd she end up here? Tenten, what a cutie. He didn't want her though. No, Naruto wanted Hinata. Not new Hinata. Not the angry Hinata, his Hinata. That was selfish, he knew it was. He would never tell anyone about it, everybody had selfish desires inside them, nobody put them in action they just hoped that things would turn out in their favor. He knew it wouldn't happen, and although he did miss Hinata, he could not bring himself to love who she was now. He looked at his baggy on the table, soft white powder in it. _Is it too early for another line? Yeah it is. _Naruto looked out the window at the sunset.

Tenten sighed in her sleep and opened her eyes, staring up at her blonde bed mate who was looking out the window. Her nasal passages sort of burned, she'd never done something like that before. She knew Naruto had started when Hinata dumped him. She figured she would too when Neji dumped her. Why not spend the night with Naruto? They had both been thrown aside. She remembered the painful memory "**We have to end this Tenten, you are just the daughter of some whore, no father, no family, I am an esteemed Hyuuga. I am even more important now that Hinata is gone. This is the end." **she choked up on the memory. Naruto didn't have a family either, _wonder why we haven't hooked up sooner_ she thought, knowing the obvious answer, but it still brought a smile to her face. She got up and hugged Naruto from behind. He was so different then Neji, his body more muscular, his expressions more sincere. Naruto smiled. Yeah, he definitely liked her.

When Hinata woke up she was a little light headed from all the blood loss. She went and poured herself a cup of water, drinking the entire cup before shaking Gaara into consciousness. He nuzzled her neck sleepily.

"Come on sweet, we don't have anywhere to be come lay down with me" he whispered. She giggled, feeling like she had smiled more in this last day than in months and months before.

Kankuro looked at Sakura, he gently took off her clothes to see the damage done. It really hurt to see her like this. Her eyes were so bored looking while he examined her broken body. He held her, kissing every bruise and wound. Trying to be so gentle. Her breath was slow and shallow, it hurt her ribs to breathe. Everything hurt so much. Kankuro made her hot chocolate and watched one of her favorite movies with her. Little was said between the two of them. They didn't need words to understand each other. Once Sakura went to sleep, he went to a certain store so he could buy the perfect object protect his love with. He bought a slick shot gun. He was going to protect her from now on, he was not just going to watched. When he came back she was awake.

"I'm moving into your place for a while, I'm going to protect you, nobodies going to try and hurt you ever again" he said

Sakura's eyes went big "If you get hurt…" Kankuro pulled out his purchase, she gasped. Then she just nodded. She would not let Kankuro kill Sasuke, she knows he could not handle that guilt. She didn't want him to go to her home where Sasuke often waited for her. She knew she had no choice though. Sakura was not one to argue, yell or scream. She was once, she remembered a girl who used to be a fighter, a nagger, she used to scold Naruto and anyone who she could scold. Yeah that girl was beaten out of her. That girls blood had been drained and body destroyed. She just shrugged it off. She will protect Kankuro no matter what, no matter what has to be done. She knew that for sure, that was the only thing she held onto, the only reason she even continued being alive. He needed her to do that now, and she would. He would stop hurting if Sasuke did not hurt Sakura. How strange, that the only way to protect him was to start protecting herself.

Naruto and Tenten's eyes were bulged, pupils huge. The both had taken some colourful ecstasy tablets, chewing up the chemicals. The were touching each others skin, touching soft blankets. Skin and soft blankets! Oh Kami-sama it is wonderful. They fucked to loud music, they danced naked and Tenten jumped into his arms, he then pounded her into the wall. They were so _happy_! They fucked everywhere in Naruto's tiny flat. They giggled and laughed and jumped. They laid on the floor talking on and on about anything. They completely understood each other, anyone outside would have thought they were speaking gibberish. She kissed him and talked about her childhood, he nuzzled into her chest and talked about how lonely he was. They touched and touched. _Tenten's skin is so soft, oh and hair, take them out of those buns god damn so soft_ He couldn't keep his hands off her. When they felt it going away they'd just take more tablets. _Where did Naruto get so many drugs _she wondered for half a second before she touched her sensitive clit and her mind went blank from anything but him. They spent the entire day experimenting with their drugs. They got so fucked, but their favorite was definitely the ecstasy. It was even a great name for the drug, oh they _needed_ to feel some ecstasy. Cocaine was a second favorite, they both snorted their fair share. The two went on for an entire day, then the night. They fell asleep at dawn, on the floor naked. No dreams, just blackness. Anybody would tell the two they were lucky to be alive. They would just snort, yeah, _lucky. _


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata took Gaara by the hand, they were out walking down the street to go get breakfast. _So EXCITING! _Hinata felt like a little girl again. Giddy and giggly over a crush. Except this isn't a crush. This is meant to be. Its important! She was smiling looking at Gaara. _His pretty turquoise eyes, soft red hair, look at the skin on his neck, oh i wish i could kiss it again. His skin is so pale, his cheeks so red- "_Hinata," his voice pulled her back into reality "you keep staring.." She realized he was blushing. _god damn he is so cute!_ she squealed on the inside, but on the outside she just gave a sheepish smile.

_She was looking at me with such a look in her eyes, she makes me want to pick her up and bring her home again so I can shower that cute face in kisses. We'll never get to eat if she looks at me like that, I'll never let her leave my bed again if she looks at me like that all the time. _Gaara knew he was in love with her. He's never really been in love, so he doesn't really know if love is supposed to feel the way it does for him. The desire to protect Hinata, to keep all the bad things in the world away from her, to want to hold her at all times, to trust her with anything. Is that the description of love? He racked his brain through other loves he has seen. His sisters love was not very obtrusive, he didn't even really realize they were dating until they moved in with each other. They seem like close friends, but there is probably more to Shikamaru and Temari that they do not put out on display. His brothers love for Sakura was the opposite, those two seem to wear their desire for each other thickly. They're love is killing them, its very sad to watch. This love wasn't as tragic and dramatic as Kankuro's and Sakura's, and not as mundane as Temari's and Shikamaru's. No, this love was the perfect in between. He pulled her arm so that she was closer to him, and he kissed her on the sidewalk. There were a few wolf whistles from passersby, but they were too caught up in each other to notice. When the broke apart and continued walking Hinata was nearly skipping while holding his hand.

They both walked into a cute little breakfast place. They sat on opposite sides of the booth and looked at each other with big doe eyes. When they ordered they didn't even look at the waitress they just kept on staring at eachother, smiling. The waitress, a married woman in her 40s smiled remembering the feeling of young love. Picturing herself at their age with her husband. Sucking milk from a straw while batting eyelashes at the man in front of her.

Hinata was smiling at Gaara, as her foot, that she slipped out of her sandal, was slowly rubbing between his legs underneath the table. The booth was set up so it would be impossible to see, but Gaara was still blushing. Hinata smirked. He got hard and she moved her barefoot along his length inside his now very tight pants. The waitress came over and gave Gaara orange juice as he ordered, and Hinata a cool glass of milk. She sucked on her straw smiling cutely at him while she slowly unzipped his jeans with her toes. Gaara was surprised at her talent, but he couldn't really think much at the moment. She had made her way inside his pants, and took his cock between both her bare feet, and rubbed it with his underwear still in place. He gave her a pleading look. She batted her long eyelashes innocently. "Whatever do you want Gaara~" she sang while going a little faster. "ughh" he growled holding onto the table. "You're so going to pay for this" he murmured. She giggled "You promise?" before she dipped down his boxers and began rubbing his sensitive skin furiously. The waitress then came back with pancakes for Hinata and eggs for Gaara. Hinata smiled and thanked her politely. Gaara let out an inaudible mumble, as Hinata was now going tortuously slow to keep the waitress from noticing. The moment her back was turned, Hinata turned it up. He grabbed the table as to not let out an embarrassing moan. Then Gaara came, sending his semen all over the underneath of the table. Hinata smiled and poured some syrup on her pancakes. Her fork slipped out of her hand underneath the table. He would of thought it was an accident if she didn't lick the cum off his tip while retrieving it.

They continued eating when Hinata whispered "Hey Gaara"

"What do you want now" he sighed

"I love you" she whispered, her entire face turning crimson.

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night to the door of her bedroom opening, then closing. Kankuro stirred next to him, but rolled over on his other side and continued sleeping. Sakura grabbed the gun under their pillows. Holding it behind her back she walked to her door, taking a deep breath before opening it, from fear of what is on the other side.

Sasuke saw a boy in her bed. _She is MINE, _he left the room to go to the kitchen, he had to get a… a knife, yeah a knife. He pulled a big cooking knife from Sakura's kitchen. _No way Sakura would ever find someone other than me no way never this guy made her he is forcing her Sakura loves me she really loves me I know she does. _Sasuke was beside himself, twitching and scratching at his skin. Sakura walked out of her room. He looked at her, holding his big knife. She held her hands behind her back. She looked like an angel.

"Sakura don't worry its not your fault I will get rid of him don't worry Sakura." he tried to get into her room, she blocked him with her body.

"Sakura why won't you let me get through Sakura? I know he forced you to do this you would never cheat on me you love me." she just looked at him. His anger boiled

"SAKURA GET OUT OF THE WAY" he slapped her, and before he could administer another punch, she pulled a gun in front of her, looking dead at him, pointing it into his chest.

Kankuro awoke to yelling in the apartment, bolted out of bed to see the door to his room shut. He listened, hearing deep breathing. He opened the door. There was Sakura pointing a gun at Sasuke in front of the bedroom. Her eyes looked dead, there was no feeling. Sasuke was screaming.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! please baby, please I love you I don't mean to hurt you, you know that, I know you know that just let me get rid of him I'll never hurt you again baby." She looked at Kankuro for a split second before looking back at her target.

"Sakura tell me you love me I know you do please say it please tell me you love me!" he was crying now, holding his knife out. "You'll snap out of it when I kill him" he looked at Kankuro and pointed his knife towards him. "She doesn't love you" Sasuke's voice was sounding like that of a small child. The voice Sakura knew many a time. The voice he used when sobbing and apologizing to her.

"I love him." Sakura said, in her small voice. Sasuke turned to her with sudden rage.

"NO YOU DON'T!" He screamed "YOU DON'T LOVE HIM" he lunged and Kankuro with his knife, Kankuro moved back the blade just touching his bare chest.

"STOP" Sakura screamed. Sasuke stared at her. "Tell him you love me Sakura, tell him there is no room for him!" Sakura looked at Sasuke with cold eyes, pointing her gun directly at his head. "No Sasuke."

Kankuro was helpless, he looked at his love. She was so dark, so cold. He never saw her look at anyone the way she looked at Sasuke. There was no hate in her stare. There was some breed of cold, angry love, a love that was so beaten and twisted that it would look like hate to anyone else. No this was not hate, this was a numb love. Everything was suddenly in slow motion what Sasuke plunged his knife into Kankuro's side. A sudden sharp pain, Kankuro heard himself cry out. He heard a bullet shot before he blacked out.

Sasuke ran at Kankuro, putting that horrible weapon into him. She saw her loves blood. Red, red, everything was red it was dripping on the floor, she remembered the last time she saw so much blood. She screamed, and pulled the trigger. Down went Sasuke. She saw blood dripping from him now too. She went on her knees. "No NO! Sasuke NO! I'm sorry Sasuke oh god Sasuke!" she screamed tears dripping from her eyes. He was dead, she got him in the forehead. His blood covered the walls and floor. She saw Kankuro blood mixing with the mess. "Oh Kankuro no no no!" She held his wound, he wasn't conscious. She sprinted to the phone to call 9-1-1. She screamed through tears to the operator. One was dead, one was dying! _Dying_! Her Kankuro, her baby, _dying. _She sobbed, covered in blood. She held Kankuro in her arms and spoke to him waiting for the ambulance. She begged him to hold on. "I am so sorry I couldn't protect you Kankuro" her sobs racking her voice. "Oh please be okay please."

When the ambulance came, they took Kankuro on a stretcher, giving him an oxygen mask. The tried to calm down Sakura as she sobbed holding his hand. The operated as they drove, working fast to save him. Sasuke was next to Kankuro, with a blue sheet over his body. Sakura whispered to Kankuro of how much she needed him. He had to live.

At the hospital Sakura was taken to her own room. Given pills to make her sleep. She was gone to the world while the operated on Kankuro. Sewing up his body. Sakura slept for three days. The wrapped up all her broken ribs and took care of her wounds.

Temari walked into her living room. "I just went to.. see Sakura and Kankuro." She was crying silently through her words. "Neither have woken up. Kankuro is going to be okay. They have diagnosed Sakura with battered woman syndrome, and also they have confirmed this was for self defense. So those two should be fine, Sakura looks at a trial but being convicted is not probable." she sniffled. Shikamaru pulled her into a hug.

"Its all going to be okay" he whispered into her hair. She cried into his shoulder.

"...and apparently, from the tests they have discovered that…." she sniffled a bit "Sakura-chan is pregnant." Shikamaru did not leave the embrace. He continued breathing sweet nothings into her ear. He picked her up and put her on the bed, wrapping her in soft blankets, as he gently took out each pigtail, letting her hair fall free. He then fluffed her pillow and set her lightly on it. She whimpered little sobs, he kissed her cheek, and held her as she fell asleep. No one would ever know but Shikamaru how fragile Temari is. How the happenings of her siblings breaks her. Shikamaru was okay with everyone thinking she was cold, as long as he was the one who tucked her in when shes crying.

Naruto and Tenten had rushed to the hospital. Naruto was in shock that his friend was dead. He was shaking and he didn't know what to do. His head hurt from last night, his eyes were bloodshot. Tenten didn't look much different. She wanted to go check on Sakura, who she considered a dear friend. She was still coming down hard from all the drugs, her head was pounding and she felt like throwing up. She wanted to be there for Naruto and Sakura, hell even Kankuro although she's barely talked to him. She knows of the poor sap, who doesn't know about Kankuro and Sakura's tragic love story. The answer "Sasuke" came to her head for a split second before she remembered. Sasuke is dead.

Naruto walked into the hospital room of his second closest friend. Well, now she would be his closest friend, not second. There wasn't two any more. He quickly tried to rush those thoughts out of his head. She laid there on a white bedsheet. Tubes attached to her arms, chest moving heavily up and down. So many bandages and gauze. Naruto wasn't going to fool himself into thinking Sasuke wasn't the culprit. He already knew what Sasuke did to Kankuro.

Sakura opened her eyes, everything was fuzzy. She tried to lift her head, it felt so heavy. She went up slowly inch by inch until she saw a spiky headed blonde boy in front of her. His eyes were red, and he looked a little bit twitchy.

"N..Nar...u..to" the words felt thick. He came quickly to her bedside. She looked at those big blue eyes. How did he get such pretty eyes. She yawned, then looked over and saw a girl in the room. Buns on her head? Yeah, must be Tenten. Sakura tried to smile at her. She had no idea if it worked or not. She felt so hazy, she knew it was all real life but it also felt so dreamlike. _There's something important, _she thought madly _I need to fight this haze I have something important, what is it thats important. no its not a what, it's a who. Who is important?_

The realization made her jolt from her haze

"Where's Kankuro"

Hinata and Gaara rushed into Kankuro's hospital room. They had heard soon after leaving their breakfast of what had happened the night before. The bolted down hospital hallways bumping into angry nurses on their way to get to him. Once they reached the room they saw him. His body was still muscular, strong, but his skin looked paled. Needles in his arms sent liquids into him from plastic bags. His eyes were shut but he was breathing steadily. He was wrapped in gauze and bindings all around his middle, but the pure white was blood stained. Giving the impression that it was still bleeding, and was not close to healing soon. A nurse walked in. "Oh don't look so worried son," she started. She was an elderly woman in blue scrubs. Hinata thought her smile was warm and comforting. "He'll be alright, the knife didn't hit organs or anything. He should be able to wake up real soon." Gaara sighed in relief, but it was more for the nurse and Hinata. He did not feel relieved. This is the second time he almost lost his brother. Hinata saw the pain in his eyes, she squeezed his hand. Funny how something so simple could give Gaara so much comfort.

Naruto walked into Kankuro's hospital room, and there he saw Hinata holding Gaara's hand. He felt a sudden flare of anger, which he quickly diminished from his features, tucking it deep inside of him in. He couldn't say he didn't still have feelings for the girl in front of him, the way she was sheepishly smiling when she looked at Gaara, oh she looked just like his Hinata. Why was Gaara getting those looks, why wasn't she giving them to him like she used to. Naruto was frustrated, but he walked in with his normal bouncy disposition. He asked how he was doing, did all the things he was supposed to. When inside he felt wounded. He took Tenten home quickly after that. She didn't have any objections, hospitals were depressing and she couldn't really help Sakura, now that all she does do is request Kankuro.

Once they were at his apartment, they started drugs right away. They snorted white powder, and continued on their high, never wanting to come down again. Naruto whined in his state about Hinata, Tenten laughed and sympathized. They were both too gone to really make decisions. Naruto growled "I'm going to go to Hinata's, yeah, she gotta explain herself" he slurred and his eyes were huge a round. He stumbled out the door, while Tenten waved from the floor, enjoying the way the room looked and the carpet felt. Naruto stumbled his way through. _Where does she live…? _he couldn't remember, _naw she lives with her dad riiight. Yeaaah thats where she is shes at that mansion yeah _He was so out of it he wasn't really thinking, he didn't remember at that time that Hinata was kicked out months ago. He didn't really have much thought to his actions. He stumbled down the road to the Hyuuga estate.

Naruto slammed on the big heavy wood doors, "Oi Hinaaaa~ lemme in" he yelled into it. He was pressed against the door when a butler opened it, sending him onto the ground. He got up slowly, then glared at the butler. "Where is Hinaaaata~" he sang, and then giggled a little bit at his song. Thats when Hiashi came down a flight of stair, glaring those pale eyes are him. Naruto glared right back. "No no no, don't want yoou, I want HI-NA-TA" he emphasised each syllable of her name. Hiashi walked up to him and glared him down.

"Get off my property you disgusting scum, or I'll have you killed, or better, I'll give you the procedure I gave your precious Hinata, you won't be getting any more girls pregnant then. HA! How did it feel to know I ripped your unborn child out of that pathetic girl. Do you still keep her even though she is barren. She can never give you any sort of family or fulfillment. You go find your precious Hinata, but she will never be here. She is no daughter of mine, no second rate tramp getting knocked up by the first boy who tells her shes pretty could ever live here. Now get out of my property before I cut off your balls you pathetic little street rat"

Naruto's eyes were wide, trying to comprehend what he just said. He got up like an obedient child, and walked off the front steps. He walked so slowly, all the way back to his home. Words slipping through his mind. _Hinata was never… was she I mean… That man… so evil_

When he got back to the apartment he took two ecstasy tablets and fed some into Tentens mouth. No, he did not need to think of things so heavy and painful until later. Right at this moment all he needed was blind excitement and passion. He needed loud music and Tenten's cute moans and sweet tastes. _I mean who needs Hinata, when I've got such a yummy bit in my room_ a tiny voice in his head he tried to ignore continued chanting _But she'll leave too, and you will be all alone. _

This proved true the next morning, when Naruto woke up on the floor, and Tenten was gone. His come down was so painful, his whole body shook. He held himself, and sobbed. Naruto cried and cried. Why is everything so pointless! What has happened to us all?!

Tenten looked at her sleeping companion. He was cute, but when he came back to her after rambling to some place somewhere, something broke inside him. The fluency in their made up language was lost between them after he returned home. Tenten knew there wasn't anything real between them. They were both sad and desperate for someone elses touch. She walked down the cold street in the dark to her own apartment building. Wanting to sleep away her come down, take some pain numbing pills. Once she walked in the took off her clothes as she walked to the cabinet. Clumsily pouring pills into her hand from the bottle. Not counting them, just shoving them all down her mouth and swallowing hard. It hurt, all those dry pills going down. She whipped off more clothes on her way to get some water. To lazy to get a cup she shoved her head under the kitchen faucet and let the water fall into her mouth. Water dripping down her front, she took off her soggy bra. On her walk to her bedroom she continued ripping off socks and underwear before falling into her bed. Curling under soft blanket she fell asleep almost immediately. She felt like she was falling through warm pudding, such a lovely soft fall. "Goodnight" she mumbled into her pillows.

Sakura took in the news. _Pregnant. _It wasn't even a pretty word. Something about it sounded so strange on her tongue. There was something else dire to that word. Pregnant meant there was a child inside her body, pregnant meant that the child had a father. Who is the father. She held her head in her hands trying not to cry. She could now walk and the IVs were taken out of her arms. She was to spend another night at the hospital but then she was allowed to leave. She wobbled on her feet as she got up from her hospital bed. _Where is he, where is my Kankuro. _She walked slowly and precisely out of the room, not caring if she was allowed to or not. It didn't matter. She needed to find him, she needed Kankuro. She relived the scene over and over sitting in that hospital room. People came in asking her questions and trying to comfort her but she barely heard them. It just played over and over. Sasuke lunging at Kankuro, Kankuro's blood, a shot, Sasukes blood. Who made the shot? _me. I made the shot, I killed Sasuke. Kankuro is hurt and I KILLED Sasuke. _She walked slowly down the hall, looking into each room for her injured love. _I hope its his. I need it to be his. Kankuro's baby, I would love it to pieces, I would protect it from everything, I'd slay any monster and fight any demon for Kankuro's baby. Would I do the same for Sasukes? Would I be able to love a child born with his beauty, with his perfect appearance. No, no I couldn't. It __**has to be**_ _Kankuro's baby. …but what if it isn't? _

She walked into a room, there was Kankuro, his dark eyes vaguely open. Looking at Gaara. She smiled slightly remembering last time she saw him in a hospital bed Gaara was there too.

She barely whispered "Hi Kankuro" his eyes immediately found her. Widening, becoming more awake. He was fighting fast through the medicated haze she also had battled. When had she awoken though? Time seemed to stop in the hospital. She wobbled over to him. Her legs were shaking. "Kankuro." she whispered again. Then she was rushing to him, she could not get to the other side of the white sterilized room fast enough. She kneeled on the floor in front of the side of his bed he was facing, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kankuro!" she sighed and yelped. She kept saying his name, tears hurting her eyes, falling onto his cheek. He whispered to her, telling her it will be okay. Everything is okay. "I love you, I love you I'm alright its alright please love don't cry" She rubbed her red eyes and looked at him giving him a feeble smile. "I love you too," she managed to get out, Kankuro chuckled. Sakura was smiling through her tears, just so happy that he was alright, he was talking. Everything will be okay as long as he is alright. Everything is okay, because he is alive.

**A/N I like this story a lot, although I feel like it is definitely turning in a direction I did not expect. If its not too much please review, I want to know what you think. Thank you a million times if you have actually read this far into my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata woke up from a little nap. She tried to stretch her arms, but they could not be moved apart. She woke abruptly from sleepy confusion, and pulled at her arms. Looking up, she saw it, she was handcuffed to the iron wrought bed frame. Looking at her body, she was also completely naked. She glared at the figure in front of her.

"I told you I'd get you back" he smirked. She laughed at him.

"Yeah I guess you caught me…" she gave a cute smile. "What do you think about letting me go though, I'm sure you can do whatever you want with me when I'm not stuck here."

He smirked again. He got on top of her and began kissing and licking her neck. She had such a sensitive neck. She let out little pleads for freedom, but he kept kissing down until he got so a cute pink nipple. He licked it, before sucking on it and lightly biting. She gave a sudden gasp and a little moan. He pulled it with his teeth. "Gaara!" she mewled. When he heard his name he stopped. She glared again. He kissed and kneaded her lower belly with his hand. She pushed her hips against him. He kissed down until he hit the place she was silently begging for.

He put one finger on her clit, not moving it, or rubbing. She pleaded. "Gaaraaaa! Please!" she cried out to him. He smirked and used his other hand to hold her hips down from trying to gyrate and make friction where she needs it. He put more pressure on and she actually moaned. She was dripping wet, _god being tortured like this must turn her own. _He smiled at his little kitten withering under his touch. "What do you want me to do Hina?" he asked. She glared. "Gaara" she pleaded. "Ask me nicely Hinata" she pouted and glared.

"Rub it!" she shrilled

"Oh no what's the magic word love you're in no position to order me"

She actually blushed, god he was enjoying this. "Gaara… Please would you make me feel good" He smiled. The cute way she just said that, he big doe eyes, it made him so _hard!_ He rubbed her clit in circles, she mewled and moaned. Then he began licking it, her hips bucked and she cried out. He bit her clit lightly, she gasped. He rubbed his tongue along it between his teeth, going faster and faster, before pulling. Hinata let out a cry or pure bliss and came.

She was flushed and panting. "Oh gosh Hinata, you came just from me playing with your clit, you love this kind of sex don't you"

She tried to glare, but her flush and heavy eyes really made it look about as threatening as a sleepy kitten. "You sadist" she mumbled. He laughed and kissed her mouth.

He unzipped his tight jeans, sighing with relief to get rid of that painful tightness. He put it at her drenched opening, and thrusted it all in at once. She squealed. He picked up her free legs and thrusted as deeps as he could inside of her, hitting just the right spot. He thrusted so deep and hard, the slaps of their bodies clashing together echoed through the room. Hinata's loud moans and screams only adding to it. Gaara's soft grunts being completely overpowered by the rest of the noise. He came hard inside of her, and filled her all the way up, she screamed and he kept thrusting to help her reach her so-close orgasm. He felt her tighten and, she came for the second time that morning. They both fell onto the bed panting.

Kankuro sat in his hospital bed. He has yet to be released from the hospital and its super boring and annoying. Of course with the news Sakura just brought him, he didn't mind the quiet time to think. A baby! He was going to have a baby!

Although Sakura didn't mention it, he knew it could be Sasuke's. Kankuro quickly swiped that thought from his mind, pushing it to the furthest corner. _No, this is __**my**_ _baby. _He imagined living in a small flat with Sakura and a baby. Going to some little job with her kissing him before he goes. A family. He wanted a family! With Sakura as his beloved wife. He would lay his precious child to sleep and tell it stories of how Sakura the great warrior princess overcame anything to save that kids poor helpless dad.

Even if that baby came out with black hair, and white skin, even if it is a miniature replica of Sasuke, this baby was Kankuro's. This baby was going to be born into his love, he could never hate or even dislike anything that was part of Sakura. This will be his baby no matter what is appearance of genetics.

Sakura walked into his room. "Watcha thinkin' about?"

"Being a father" she looked to the side then back at him.

"Kankuro, its just that…" he cut her off "I know Sakura, I know what you're going to say, and I want you to know before you say it, that I don't care. This is my baby, I don't care what you have to tell me about it. Its mine." She gave him a sad smile and mouthed the words "Thank you"

"Hey Kankuro, have you ever fantasized about fucking in a hospital." his entire face turned a cherry colour. She smiled, and gently pushed herself on his lap. "Don't worry, you won't have to move at all baby, I'll take care of you" His eyes were big as she ground her hips down pushing down onto his cock. She held onto the fabric of his thin blue hospital outfit.

"W-what if someone… walks in.." he stumbled on his words, it felt so good and she was making him so hard.

"They could anytime. Isn't it exciting!" she whispered excitedly in his ear, then biting his lobe.

Sakura looked down at him as she removed her top revealing her perky tits. _silly girl, not wearing a bra, she must have planned to do this. _He grabbed a breast and massaged it pinching a nipple. He then put both boobs in his hands grabbing hold of her. Almost thrusting through his pants, rubbing his full erection against her jeans.

"mmn, Kankuro, you're so impatient" she slowly unzipped her jeans. She looked him in the eyes, as she slowly removed her panties, swinging her hips, licking her fingers. She took a sloppy finger and pulled down his boxers. She slowly, so _so_ slowly pushed her hips down putting his hot cock inside her. Her growled, pleading with his eyes for her to go further, she smiled deviantly. He grabbed her tits again and thrust himself deep into her. She threw her head back. "Impatient boy" she moaned. She quickly moved her body up and down hitting her own g-spot every time, gasping and panting, holding so tightly onto his hospital shirt that the fabric was ripping. He was grunting, and she was trying to stifle loud moans. She kept pushing him in deeper, faster, harder. He knew he was close, so close. Then she came, tightening around him, and that was all he could take. He came hard, sending his seed deep into her.

She fell onto his chest, his wound hurt and he let out a little gasp. She looked up worried, "Sorry, oh god, oh god, sorry" He grabbed the back of her head forcing her into his chest.

"Naw, lay on me all you want. It feels good." She smiled weakly, and then shut her eyes.

"I love you so much, sometimes I think my heart's just gunna fall out" she said softly. He smiled. "I'll never let that happen" he whispered. She smiled and nuzzled his neck. Then she jumped up. Rushing around to pick up her clothes.

"No don't go, stay a while" he grumbled. She smiled at him.

"Nope, I've got to go check on Naruto. You know, he's not doing so hot. I'm his only friend right now. He was hanging with Tenten, but right now she's M.I.A" she scowled "I'm the only one there for him right now. She hopped into her jeans and kissed him on the cheek. He let out a weak grumble for her not to leave him. She just kissed him again and left the room smiling. _Sakura has the prettiest afterglow I've ever seen! _he thought in awe, watching her beautiful figure bounding out of the room.

Ino walked into Tenten's little apartment. She hadn't seen the girl in a while. In fact she hadn't seen any of the girls they usually hang out with in a while, besides Sakura in the hospital. But does lost-for-love forehead girl really count? Ino had been enjoying Kiba's large member lately. He really did fuck like an animal. She loved how rough he is with her. He likes to dominate her, and she loves it. Although outside of sex, she really isn't that attracted to him. She didn't like the animalistic behavior outside of the bedroom. (well not just the bedroom, they pretty much went down anywhere, but its an expression) She definitely needed some girl to talk this problem out with.

"TENTEN" she shrilled. She didn't hear anything. She yelled again "TENTEN WHERE ARE YOU?" she sighed, and walked into her room. There she was, her buns a mess, wrapped under blankets. Ino sighed again. What is with all these lazy fuckers who sleep til noon? The got on the bed and shook Tenten.

"Comeon baby, its time to wake up!" She cooed. Tenten didn't respond. Ino sat her up, there was something wrong with the limp way she moved when Ino moved her. She shook her again. More roughly, her voice sounding more urgent and afraid. Tenten's eyes opened a little bit, she groaned at the stupid blonde in front of her. Mumbling some incoherent swears at her. Ino sighed, she was so worried.

"Oh god you scared me Tenten!" she squealed hugging her friend close to her.

Tenten yawned, figuring she wasn't going to get away from her anytime soon, maybe a few more sleeping pills once she leave will bring back the peace she needed. But, at this moment, she needed to talk to her friend about whatever problem she came with, and Tenten knew there was a problem. Ino has _always_ come to her with her problems since Hinata became a hot mess. Hinata was probably more helpful, with her caring disposition. But Hinata's falling out could not be helped, and Ino's dependance couldn't either.

Ino rushed to the kitchen to start making coffee, Tenten slowly, wobbley, followed.

"So Ino, what's up?" she asked, and that was the start, there was no going back now. Ino started talking on and on and on. Tenten yawned but listened to every word.

Naruto rolled off his bed, down onto the floor, he rolled until he hit the kitchen table, and down fell a ramen cup into his lap. He smiled at his own cleverness and got up. Ugh! That comedown was the worst, okay, no more drugs, nope not again. He stood up, and went to go start some water on the stove. Thats when Sakura burst in.

"You could knock yanno, what if I had someone over" he joked. She grinned. "I would have said hello" he let out a big fake sigh. She giggled. "So how've you been?"

He looked at her appearance, messy hair, a big green sweater over jeans and a quick pair of sandals. She was grinning so big at him. He laughed. "Apparently not as good as you" he scoffed.

She laughed, "Oi lets go out to eat ramen, yeah?" he couldn't refuse that. They left the apartment quickly, nearly skipping to the ramen shop. Giving excited chatter to each other, laughing and smiling. Sakura and Naruto were always close. They were like brother and sister. Sakura would admit she felt a lot like the girl she used to be whenever he was near.

They sat down at the booth and ordered. Then Sakura looked at Naruto, big green eyes suddenly becoming serious. "Naruto," she looked down at the counter in front of her and began making circles with her finger on the top. "So I've got some biggish noise" she snorted. He looked at her, considerably worried.

"Okay, don't freak out, but, I'm pregnant" his eyes got big, she kept going "Like with a real life baby! There is a friggen child inside me! Like what, there is another living thing in my fucking stomach" Naruto was laughing. God damn, she had such a way of putting things. She recollected what she just said and laughed too.

"I get to be the uncle right?" she gave him a sincere smile. "Yeah baka."

Naruto thought about it while eating ramen with her. She was having a baby! He was going to love that baby! And be the best Uncle. Just another reason to stop with the drugs, he couldn't be some weird drug addict uncle for the little thing. No he was cutting it all of. No more. Sakura also had the same plan. No more "love" for her and her friends. No more messes. Everything is going to be okay. It had to be. For this precious baby. Naruto and Sakura were so smiley and bright, it made all passersby stop and stare at the odd giggly couple. Snorting and choking at one another. Making long rambly stories about life with a little kid, how a baby mixed with her and Kankuro would look. How a baby with her and Sasuke would look. It made her feel so much better. They imagined pink haired little boys with dark eyes. Daddy teaching a little boy how to apply proper paint. Sakura as a sweet mother watching her baby hobble around. Naruto knew she would be a wonderful mother, and he told her, making her blush.

They finished their ramen, and Naruto went off back to his apartment. He went through all his drawers and took out every powder, pill, and tablet. He went underneath things, in vases and boxes, he got it all. Then flushed it all down the toilet. He was so proud of himself. He knew about Hinata's secret know, and he finally forgave her. He didn't want to go to her, to bring up painful memories. He wasn't smart enough not to go to the Hyuuga mansion and punch someone out, but after a good day with Sakura, he decided it wasn't worth it. It wouldn't change anything. He smiled, he was so happy that she is happy. He is so glad the Sakura is happy. Tears were dripping down his cheeks then his chin. Falling onto the floor. He loved them all so much, he was going to do what he could for now on to relieve all the pain that has come down on his friends. _I want all the best for them. I will not fall into my own pain, and I will not let any one of them do it again either. I will not be incapable of helping the ones I hold dear. _

He then got to the phone, and typed in Tenten's number. She picked up, sounding rather drowsy, he could hear Ino yelping in the background, most likely asking who it is.

"Oi, Tenten, uhhh, do you wanna, you know…" he was blushing, he hadn't done this since he was with Hinata. He closed his eyes and burst it out "Do you want to go on a date with me?!" she giggled into the phone like a little school girl. "Yes Naruto" he sighed with relief. "Uhh I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

"Okay I'll see you then" The both said bye and hung up. Tenten was grinning so big, Ino looked at her confused. "What just happened?" she asked. Tenten squealed and ran into Ino's arms.

"I have a date!" They both went on and on about who, why, how. They curled up on her big bed and talked on and on and on like little girls on a sleepover.

"Oh but what do I wear!"

"You look good in pinks, and you look good in turquoise or lavender too" Ino went on, they kept talking on and on late into the night before they both fell asleep curled up into each other.

"Hey Temari" Shikamaru called to her from in the room. She peeked over the door frame.

"Nope nope nope, I'm not coming in" she was blushing, glaring at him.

"Oh come on baby I bought it for you, I've seen you completely naked you don't have to be embarrassed." he cooed sweetly to her. Her face red she slowly carefully walked in, before hiding her face in her hands. _God damn thats cute. _She was in black lingerie. Her chest had an open harness bra, it held them tight, but exposed her entire breast in between it. She had a collar, with a big S on it. She wore a harness around her stomach that long holders kept her thigh highs up in. She had no panties. "Shika, you're some kind of super pervert you know."

"Yeah I'm aware, you're making me drool, god damn look at you" she blushed again.

Gaara looked at the petite little thing sitting in the window. She pushed some long hair out of her face before taking another sip of whatever hot liquid was in her mug. She looked like an angel. And she was _his _angel.

**Three Years Later**

Satako held her Mommy's hand as she walked home. Her shaggy dark brown hair falling into her eyes. She refused to cut it, and also refused to brush it. Funny girl. Her big green eyes could be seen past all the mess, and her smile was huge when she saw her Daddy. She let go of Sakura's hand and ran to the man in front of her. Kankuro picked her up and spun her in a hug. Kissing her soft baby cheeks.

With her darker skin tone, and dark brown hair, it was immediately obvious to anyone that Satako was Kankuro's baby. Those big green eyes, and the hot temper was the key-ins to Satako also being part Sakura. When her little baby was born with Kankuro's features, Sakura knew he shouldn't have been as happy as she was. She also know's she would love Satako no matter who was her father. But, she was really glad it was Kankuro. The soft smile Satako gave Sakura, the same as Kankuro's. She wouldn't trade it for anything else it the world. Every time her little girl made any kind of face, even a screaming strained face in the midsts of a tantrum, Sakura could feel her complete love seeping through her body. This was her and Kankuro's little girl. They lived in a house together like any other family. Sakura wore an engagement ring on her finger, but they were yet to get married. She knew they would though, so there was no rush. Even if she waited until she was 50, she would be happy spending all this time with her family. In her heart, they were already more inseparable then most married couples, so why rush the titles? Kankuro had already been talking about a sibling for Satako. Sakura was scared about that, with the pain of giving birth still fresh in her mind. But she would eventually give him anything he asked for. Anything he wanted. Sakura's complete love and dependence on him has never changed, and neither has his for her.

Kankuro smiled at his little girl. The kind of smile Sakura had never seen before she was born. A smile born the same day as Satako. Today is an important day. They rushed into their tiny home to go wash and dress their toddler. She complained and whined through every scrub, brush, and dress she was stuck in. Satako looked adorable in her little blue dress. Sakura then dashed up the stairs to dress herself. Satako followed, wanting to watch as her mother dressed in fancy womanly clothes, brushed out all that pink hair, and sat at her vanity applying big grown up makeup. Kankuro was left to his own defenses dressing up in a proper suit for the occasion.

Hinata was in awe at her reflection. A long white dress with all the soft fragile lace. Her face done so sweetly. A white veil flowing down her dark long hair, which she hadn't cut in three years, it went past her waist. She touched her face. _This is really happening. I am getting married._ She thought softly. Oh how badly she just wanted to see him. Stupid superstitions, she missed her love. _I guess it will be a cool surprise for him. _The thought grudgingly. She tried to imagine Gaara in a tux. _I bet he looks so handsome. _

"Come on Tenten" Naruto called up the stairs "We're gunna be late!" he called. She continued applying mascara ignoring his complaints. _There is plenty of time idiot_ she thought. He walked into her room. "You look beautiful." He said softly. She looked back at him and smiled. They had been dating each other for these entire three years, and decided to move in with each other just this past year. They fought, but made up quickly. They are embarrassed to say to anyone else how much the other one really means to them. They have been enjoying the ride of their relationship. Enjoying the ups and downs. Both have been off drugs since that time. Although Naruto often has to hide the sleeping pills from Tenten. She loved a good long nap.

The two rushed down the street. They were off to the church, so excited to see their beloved friends finally get married. It has been such a long wait! Everyone knew from a few weeks after they started being seen together, that Gaara and Hinata were meant to be. It just took a while for Hinata to agree to a big ceremony. She was still a bit shy and something so completely all about her and Gaara made her blush. Gaara understood, but knew that there were many people who absolutely had to see them get married. And Gaara most definitely wanted to see her in a white dress.

As Tenten and Naruto made their way closer to the church they saw Temari slowly coming out of a car holding Shikamaru's hand. She wore a purple dress with ruffles that went down to her knees, that did not hide her huge stomach. She was now almost 8 months pregnant and looked ready to pop. Shikamaru looked at his wife lovingly. They were the first to get married. Sakura was only three months pregnant when she attended their wedding. It was the night Tenten and Naruto came together, and were known as "boyfriend and girlfriend" It was also the night when Ino finally accepted Kiba's offers for dates. She went with him, half selfishly because she did not want to go alone. Dancing with him that night though, it was pure bliss. They were a very off and on couple. Constantly separating and coming back. Tenten and Ino have maintained a friendship that really baffles everyone else. They seem to know each other so well, it even peeves Sakura a bit that her childhood friend is now closer to someone else. But she really had too much on her hands to be annoyed with something like that for more than two seconds.

They all took their places in the chapels, little Satako was in the back with the bride. She was a flower girl. Hinata took a deep breath, before walking out of the doors to see Gaara standing just a walkway away from her, so close. Her eyes got teary, and she ran along the way to her Gaara, her love. Satako screamed and ran after her throwing flowers in a flurry. Hinata jumped into his arms. There were tears in his eyes looking at his bride. She held him to her not even thinking about where she was or who was watching. He kissed her on the top of the head.

"Come on love, we have to wait for that until after our vows"

**The End**


End file.
